I love you, more than you know
by asmileinthesunset
Summary: Clare's band has a gig at Degrassi's prom, but as she's singing she locks eyes with a certain mysterious guy. "I like her so much, and it's only been 2 days."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Degrassi…**

Clare's POV

"Guys! We're on in 5! Let's go!" I yelled for the rest of my band mates. We were performing at our schools Prom. Since I was in grade 11, it was my first time being able to go to Prom. I was having a great time at first, but now that we're about to perform, I was overly nervous.

"Clare! Calm down. Everything is gonna be great; you'll be great." One of our guitarists Peter said. Peter used to date my sister, but he's always been like a brother figure to me. We started this band right after he heard me singing in the hallway during study hall a few months ago. I don't think I'm all that good, but when he asked me to join a band, I just couldn't say no; and here we are 5 months later.

"Yeah Clare. You'll do great you always do." Sav said patting my head. (He was our other guitarist. And our friend Spinner, played the drums.)

"Thanks. You guys are the best!"

"Pre-show ritual time?" Spinner yelled. We did our usual pre-show handshake/huddle and by the time we finished all that, it was time to go on stage.

"And now, please put your hands together for Tuesday's Disappointment!" **(That completely fails as a band name, but I didn't want to use someone else's—I'm sorry. If you have a better idea for one, please let me know) **When we heard our band name, we took our places on stage and I got ready to sing. We decided that since it was our first gig we'd just play some songs that everybody knew; and the first one we played was misery business by Paramore.

_I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock<em>

_It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<em>

_I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie  
>He was the only one for me<em>

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile_

__As I was singing, I noticed this guy. He had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen and he was staring right at me. I guess, everyone was staring at me, because I was the lead singer, but this was different. Our eyes locked and for the rest of the song we held each other's gaze.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore, you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry, that'll never change<em>

_And about forgiveness  
>We're both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
>Now look this way<em>

_Well there's a million other girls  
>Who do it just like you<br>Looking as innocent as possible  
>To get to who<em>

_They want and what they like  
>It's easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

As everyone clapped, we left the stage and I gave all of my band mates a hug, and I went back to the dance floor. As soon as I got onto the dance floor, none other than my best friend Alli, had pulled me over to where she was standing.

"Oh my gosh! Clare you were fantastic up there! Oh and don't think I didn't see you staring at Mr. Mysterious over there." Alli winked.

"Alli! I was not! I noticed him staring me down as I was on stage."

"Well, you sure didn't seem to mind. And you definitely didn't mind staring back."

"Well, he just seems intriguing, I guess."

Eli's POV

"Dude, who's that girl in the band? She's hot." Adam said.

"What!...I mean, uhm why, did you have a thing for her or something?"

"No, it's bro code to not go after the girl your best friend obviously likes."

"Who said I liked her?"

"Dude, the way you were staring at her when she was singing made it kinda obvious."

"I guess I kinda like her, but dude look at her! She is way outta my league."

"Well, have you talked to her before?"

"No, why?"

"Because rumor is, not only is she popular, but she's nice too." Adam said sarcastically.

"Okay, well, what if I talk to her? What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Compliment her. Ask her when she started singing. You play guitar, so music is a common interest for you two. Just talk to her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uhm, rejection, awkwardness, embarrassment-"

"Alright Mr. Negative. Just go talk to her. Look, there she is with her friend, Alli."

"Alright. I think I'm gonna do it."

Clare's POV

"Oh my gosh! Clare! Guess who's coming over here?"

I turned around. "Oh my gosh Alli! What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna leave. And you just be yourself! Good luck!" As soon as she said that, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to meet the gorgeous eyes that captivated me as I was onstage no less than 20 minutes ago.

"Hey, I'm Eli." I smiled.

"I'm Clare."

"You were amazing up there."

"Thanks. I was really nervous."

"You shouldn't ever be nervous. You have one of the best voices I've ever heard." I blushed bright red.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you Eli."

"I'm only speaking the truth. So, when did you start singing?"

"Probably when I was about 8. I didn't start singing for the band until about 6 months ago."

"Clare! Come on, we are about to do our second set!" Spinner yelled.

"Ok Spin! I'll be right there." I turned to Eli. "So, will I talk to you later?"

"Of course." I smiled at him and began to walk away when he called after me. "Clare! Don't be nervous okay? You're gonna be great."

"Thanks Eli." I smiled again and walked back to where Spinner was to get ready for our second set. We were singing Sympathy by the GooGoo Dolls. As soon as we started playing, all I saw were Eli's encouraging green eyes staring at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

_Stranger than your sympathy  
>And this is my apology<br>I killed myself from the inside out  
>And all my fears have pushed you out<em>

_And I wished for things that I don't need  
>(All I wanted)<br>And what I chased won't set me free  
>(It's all I wanted)<br>And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees_

_Oh, yeah  
>Every thing's all wrong, yeah<br>Every thing's all wrong, yeah  
>Where the hell did I think I was?<em>

_And stranger than your sympathy  
>Take these things, so I don't feel<br>I'm killing myself from the inside out  
>And now my head's been filled with doubt<em>

_We're taught to lead the life you choose  
>(All I wanted)<br>You know your love's run out on you  
>(All I wanted)<br>And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true_

_Oh, yeah  
>It's easy to forget, yeah<br>When you choke on the regrets, yeah  
>Who the hell did I think I was?<em>

_And stranger than your sympathy  
>And all these thoughts you stole from me<br>And I'm not sure where I belong  
>And nowhere's home and no more wrong<em>

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was  
>And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted<br>And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things  
>Disguised as me<em>

_Mmm, yeah  
>Stranger than your sympathy<br>Stranger than your sympathy  
>Mmm<em>

Since we were playing the last song of the night, we decided to play a slow song. I said bye to all my band mates and to Alli who was back stage with her brother Sav, and I started walking to my '04 red mustang. Something my dad got for me as an 'I'm sorry I cheated on your mother gift.' When I reached my car, I heard someone yelling my name.

"Clare! I didn't see you inside and I just wanted to say goodbye." I smiled. "Wow. That sounded a lot less lame in my head." I laughed.

"It wasn't lame, it was sweet." I hugged him. "I'll see you Monday, Eli." I saw Eli blush and I smiled and got in my car and drove home.

~Monday morning~

I got up a little earlier than normal, so I decided to wear something kinda cute before I went to starbucks for my latte. I grabbed my purple and black high top converse some dark wash skinny jeans, and my favorite off the shoulder purple top. I jump in my car, go to starbucks, and begin to drive to school.

Eli's POV

All weekend, Clare was on my mind. Her beautiful blue eyes, her beautiful auburn hair, (**Clare's hair is longer than on the show- about medium length and it's straight) **and her voice. When she was talking, laughing, singing, her voice was absolutely beautiful. I was determined to see her today. I think I like her…a lot. But that's crazy since we just met. And she wouldn't date me, I don't think. I mean, she's so popular, and she knows everybody and she's nice toe everyone. And I'm nice to some people…maybe. We're like complete opposites, but I know that if I don't at least try to get to know her, it would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I was driving my hearse Morty to school, when I saw her in her red mustang parking across the lot from me. I locked Morty and walked over to her, when I realized she was singing along with the radio to some cute love song. She stepped out of the car, just as I walked up to her.

"Hey Eli." She said as she hugged me.

"Hey. What was that song you were singing?"

"I never told you by Colbie Caillat. It's really pretty and I guess I relate to it kind of well."

"What's it about?"

"This girl who misses the guy she's in love with; she's kind of upset that she never told him how much she loves him, and now that they're not together, she misses him and wishes she had told him how she felt."

"Wow. And you relate to that?"

"More or less, but that's a story for another time." The bell rang.

"Want someone to walk you to class?"

"I would love that. Thanks Eli." He walked me to class and I told him I would see him during our study hall right before lunch, and we could go to the Dot for lunch.

~study hall/lunch~

We decided to take my car, and we were making small talk when I never told you came on the radio. I turned it up and began to sing along.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
>I miss the way we sleep<br>Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

_But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<em>

_And now I miss everything about you  
>I can't believe it, I still want you<br>And after all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you, without you<em>

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine  
>You make it hard to see<br>Where I belong to, when I'm not around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<em>

_But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<em>

_And now I miss everything about you  
>(Still, you're gone)<br>I can't believe it, I still want you  
>(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through  
>(I know it's never gonna come again)<br>I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<em>

_And now I miss everything about you  
>(Still, you're gone)<br>I can't believe it, I still want you  
>(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through  
>(I know it's never gonna come again)<br>I miss everything about you, without you_

When I stopped singing, Eli looked me dead in the eyes.

"What, is something on my face?" Eli laughed.

"No. You just have a really hypnotizing voice." I blushed.

"Thanks Eli. I'm really glad we met last weekend."

"Me too, Clare." She has no idea how glad I am; I like her so much already, and it's only been 2 days.

**This idea just kinda popped in my head since I lost inspiration for my last story. Anyway, let me know what you think or if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Review, por favor? : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Degrassi blahblahblah…on with chaptaa dos!**

Eli's POV

One month. One month since prom in April. One month since I heard her hypnotic voice. One month since…she came into my life. I like her a lot. Way more than any friend would like her. She's on my mind all the time. She's everything I could ever hope to have in a friend or as something more. She's perfect. The only problem; I was too scared to even admit my feelings to myself, so how was I going to tell her I like her. We've been hanging out every weekend after her band rehearsal since we met last month and every minute spent with her only makes me like her more. I've decided to ask her out this weekend at one of her bands gigs. I wasn't gonna chicken out this time. I knew I had to have Clare and the only way for me to do that was to man up and ask her out.

Clare's POV

Eli. He told me he would come to our gig tonight and to say I was excited was a huge understatement. Over the past month, Eli and I were spending a lot of time together and he was a great friend. The only problem, I wanted him to be so much more to me than a friend. We just finished another rehearsal and I was looking through some clothes that I brought for our gig. Dress? Skirt and tank top? Heels? No heels? Casual? Dressy? Converse? Gladiator shoes? Hoops or dangly earrings? I had absolutely no idea what to wear and I really wanted to impress Eli tonight. So, I opted for my gray suede heels that just covered up my ankles, a kinda short floral print dress and a gray cardigan. I grabbed a pink scarf and headed to my car.

**~at the gig~**

"Hey there pretty lady."

"Eli! Hey!" I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug. He laughed as he hugged me back.

"Well, someone's excited to see me."

"Of course!"

"Well, you're going to be phenomenal, just like you always are." He smiled at me and led me backstage. I gave him a hug and Spinner called everyone over for our pre-show ritual/handshake. When we were on stage, all I could see was Eli; kinda like the first time I saw him at Prom. He looked so happy. Lately, I've had this feeling when he's around. I think about him all the time. I think that I may be in love with him. But the more I think about it, I realize that there is no way I can tell Eli about my feelings, because he would never feel the same way about me. So, now here I stand, on stage, singing my heart out , in my floral dress, gray cardigan, and gray suede heels, staring directly into the green eyes that stole my heart. We finished our 3 sets and I grabbed a bottle of water and walked toward Eli.

"So what did you think?"

"You were great, just like I told you, you would be." He smirked.

"Well, thank you."

"Uhm, I kinda have something I need to tell you. Would you mind going with me for a drive?" We got in Morty and drove off. We blasted the radio as loud as it would go and listened to all of my favorite songs; Eli even said a couple of them were good, but of course, nothing was better than Dead Hand. After driving for about an hour, we pulled up at the beach.

"Clare, come walk with me?" I took off my heels and cardigan and followed him barefoot in the sand.

"What exactly did you want to tell me?"

"Right. Uhm, Clare, I am so happy that we've become friends. You're funny, smart, nice, and absolutely everything I could ever hope for in a friend. The only problem is, that I can't just be your friend; I like you too much. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I was so happy I didn't quite know what to say. I wanted to say yes and give him a hug, but I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.

"Clare? Please say something, before I throw up."

"…yes."

"Yes? Yes! You said yes." I laughed.

"Eli Goldsworthy, I would love to be your girlfriend." He looked at me for what was only about 3 seconds before engulfing me into his arms and spinning me around over the beautiful beach sand. When he finally put me down, he stared into my eyes, then glanced at my lips. He looked back into my eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation, and slowly leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

**Sooooo, that was kinda short/a filler chapter. There's probably gonna be some drama next chapter with some Eclare cuteness. Review?**


End file.
